Magic Drabbles
by suguintoulabruja
Summary: Los tres integrantes del Magic Trio son todos unos loquillos, ¿Quieres conocer algunas de sus aventuras? Situaciones random, magia y más cosas random. Conjunto de drabbles del Magic Trio.
1. I: Arrepentimiento

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es del Gran y Awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, si fuera mío, los capítulos serían más largos y el Magic Trio tendría una sección sólo para ellos.**_

* * *

_—No lo hagas, te arrepentirás—Decía Noruega._

_—¡Por favor! Sólo serán un par de tragos ¡No es para tanto!—Replicó el rumano._

_—Sólo eso bastará, pero bueno, es tu problema. No me vengas a molestar si se sale de control—Pero Vlad continuó riéndose incrédulo._

Y ahora, estaba ahí, en la mesa del pub, completamente arrepentido.

No se había acabado la segunda copa, pero eso le bastó para embriagarse, y ahora, Inglaterra bailaba un numerito exótico sobre la mesa.

Rumanía dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, frustrado. Debió escuchar a Noruega. Debió invitarlo a una cafetería o a un restaurante. Había aprendido la lección, no lo volvería a hacer: jamás le daría a probar ni la más mísera gota de alcohol al inglés.

Levantó un poquito su rostro para estar al tanto de las acciones de su amigo: Le estaba dando la espalda y con sensuales (aunque torpes) movimientos, se deshacía de su ropa, empezando por el chaleco.

Y el ojirojo tuvo que admitirlo: Arthur tenía un buen trasero…

* * *

Si, estás serán las cosas que publicaré :3

Las ideas que me rondan por la cabeza, pero no sean lo suficientemente amplias para escribir si quiera un One-Shot, terminarán aquí.

Well, si les gustó o no, quejas y sugerencias ¡En los reviews, por favor!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. II: La invocación

_**Aclaraciones: AU Gakuen.**_

* * *

Rumanía estaba en el suelo, aterrado y abrazando a Inglaterra, quien le correspondía con un brazo y mantenía su mano libre en el centro de un círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué rayos ha sido eso!?—Chilló Vlad.

—_I don't know_—Balbuceó el británico. Empezaba a retirar lentamente su mano del dibujo, a la par que soltaba al rumano para reincorporarse, cuando del centro del círculo emergió la cabeza de Rusia.

—Eso fue muy grosero...—Arthur dio un brinquito y cayó de sentón, acercándose y aferrándose nuevamente a su amigo—Y pensar que fueron ustedes los que me llamaron...—El resto del cuerpo de Iván comenzaba a emerger, para horror de las dos naciones, que salieron corriendo y empujándose para lograr salir por la puerta y dirigirse a un lugar específico: El Club de los Nórdicos.

Entraron como dos fugases ráfagas de viento y se escondieron detrás de Noruega.

—¿Qué demonios hacen?—Se quejó el nórdico mientras sus compañeros los veían extrañados.

—¡F-fue culpa de Arthur! ¡Él dibujó el círculo!

—_Shut up, bloody git!_ ¡Tú recitaste el conjuro!

Lukas hizo un _facepalm_ y se frotó las sienes.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

Y antes de que dijeran nada, Rusia se asomó por la puerta. Dinamarca y Suecia se pusieron en guardia mientras que Finlandia sacaba de la nada un Lahti L-39 (Váyase a saber cómo lo introdujo a la escuela) e Islandia simplemente levantaba un ceja sin comprender la situación. Arthur y Vlad se aferraron más a la espalda del noruego y empezaron a temblar.

—_Privet, __Norvegiya__!_ (¡Hola, Noruega!) Vine por mis dos amigos, _Da?_—Por alguna razón, su sonrisa infantil resultaba aterradora.

—Lo siento, _Russland_ (Rusia), ellos van a estar conmigo un rato, será en otra ocasión—Dijo con voz firme.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, _Då svidaniya!_ (¡Nos vemos!)—Se retiró.

Inglaterra y Rumanía estaban a punto de agradecerle al nórdico su ayuda, cuando éste les propinó unos buenos golpes a cada uno en la cabeza y los sacó del salón.

—Dejen de cometer estupideces y tengan más cuidado—Les cerró la puerta en la cara. Luego suspiró cansado, esos dos no cambiaban.

Al otro lado de la puerta, ambas naciones se sobaban sus cabezas.

—¿Quieres tratar con otro conjuro?—Le sonrío Vlad al británico, aún adolorido por los golpes.

—_Of course!_—Arthur le devolvió cómplice la sonrisa—¡Quiero ver a ese Can Cerbero con mis propios ojos!

* * *

Pensaba subir esto un poco después, pero veo que muchos ya lo están siguiendo ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Por eso lo adelante. LOL yo pensaba que pasaría desapercibido~

Well, críticas, comentarios, maldiciones y halagos ¡En los reviews por favor! ¡Nos leemos!


	3. III: El mejor

—¡Harry Potter!—Gritaba Inglaterra.

—El Señor de los Anillos—Y si bien Noruega no lo hacía, su voz firme también imponía.

—¡Harry Potter le gana!

—A veces eres tan _idioten_ (idiota), el Señor de los Anillos es mucho mejor.

—_Salut~!_ (¡Hola~!) Eh, ¿Qué hacen?—Llegó Rumanía, en mal momento, tengo que agregar.

—¡Vlad! ¡Dile a _Norway_ que _Harry Potter is better than the Lord of the Rings_ (Harry Potter es mejor que el Señor de los Anillos)—Inglaterra tomó al rumano de su abrigo y le dirigió unos ojitos al estilo Gato con Botas (Sí, así de importante es el asunto)

Entonces, Noruega jaló a Vlad de su corbata para acercarlo a sí mismo y, aunque su cara se veía igual que siempre, por alguna razón infundía temor.

—Tú sabes de literatura. Explícale a _England_ (Inglaterra) porque el Señor de los Anillos es mejor que Harry Potter.

Vlad rió nervioso.

—B-bueno…en lo personal yo prefiero a…—Sintió las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos amigos sobre de él y empezó a sudar frío—a…a…yo…e-ehm…¡Drácula! ¡Prefiero a Drácula!—Chilló.

—Así que…prefieres a Drácula…—Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras se acercaban al ojirojo con auras intimidantes.

—¡No! ¡Esperen ¿Que van a hacer? ¡Noooooo!

A partir de ese día, Rumanía aprendió a alejarse lo más posible si de discusiones sobre libros entre esos dos se trataba…

* * *

Se me ocurre revisar para ver si había errores y me doy cuenta de algo: ¡Olvidé el disclairmer! Oh, por Cthulhu, ¿¡Qué clase de intento de escritora y alquimista soy!? Primer drabble editado para colocar el disclaimer. Disculpen las molestias (UwU'')


	4. IV: La menstruación masculina

—Oye Vlad, ¿Has escuchado eso de la menstruación masculina?—Dijo Noruega de repente. Rumanía lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pues no se esperaba un comentario así de él, pero asintió.

—¿Y tú crees que sea cierto?

—Pues…—Vlad se lo pensó mientras colocaba su dedo índice bajo la barbilla, y luego, sin previo aviso pasó por ahí Inglaterra, hablando por teléfono, gritando, sonrojándose y maldiciendo

—Si, tiene sentido—Río el rumano.

* * *

La idea se me vino a la mente mientras recordaba unos episodios de _The Big Bang Theory_ X'3

Y lo curioso es que investigando…encontré varias cositas interesantes pero, cofcof.

¡Estén atentas (Lectores masculinos, manifiéstense (?)) para los siguientes tres casos de este curioso fenómeno! Y no olviden plasmar sus sensuales y muy importantes opiniones en sus reviews.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. V: La menstruación masculina Caso 1

_En un día normal:_

—Is, dime _eldste bror_ (Hermano mayor)—Dijo el del broche en forma de cruz.

—_Ekki_ (No)…—Le cortó su hermano menor y se echó otro dulce de regaliz a la boca.

—Te compraré todas las bolsas de regaliz que quieras si lo dices.

—Puedo pagarlas por mí mismo.

—Te daré Coca-Cola, ilimitada. Aunque creo que deberías dejar de beberla…

—Insisto, yo puedo comprar mi propia Coca-cola y no, no pienso dejarla…

—Vamos, que lo dijeras un par de veces a la semana, o mejor aún, al día, no te matara. Ahora venga, dilo, eldste bror~

—He dicho que no…

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

_En uno de "esos" días:_

—Is, dime _eldste bror_~

—No—Dijo el islandés distraídamente mientras leía.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estoy grande para decirte así

—Pero sigues siendo mi _lillebror_ (hermanito).

—Pero no estoy obligado a decirlo.

—¿Qué acaso no me quieres?

Islandia pauso su lectura y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Si te quiero pero…

—Entonces dilo. Dilo o lloraré.

—No te creo—El noruego se dirigió al balcón del cuarto de su hermanito.

—Me arrojaré desde aquí si no lo dices. Tú eres el único que podrá salvarme. Dilo.

—T-tu no harías eso—Titubeó. El noruego saltó y el islandés corrió preocupado y se asomó, para notar como su hermano era salvado por su gran troll verde. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—¡Te prohíbo tomar más Coca-Cola hasta que me digas _eldste bror_!—Gritó Noruega mientras su troll lo dejaba en tierra firme—¡Y como sigas igual me comeré tu regaliz! ¡Sé donde lo compras!

* * *

Noruega se pone más dramático durante "sus días" X'3

En serio, yo pensaba que este asunto de la menstruación masculina era una mera estupidez dicha solo para matar de risa, se me ocurre buscar en Google y encuentro cada cosa...pero well, no importa.

¡Esperen los siguientes dos casos! Y recuerden dejar reviews para acelerar su publicación (?)

¡Nos leemos!


	6. VI: La menstruación masculina Caso 2

_En un día normal:_

—_Aude_ (Oye), Stefan, ¿No has visto una rebanada de pastel?—Preguntó Rumanía mientras buscaba entre los estantes inferiores del refrigerador.

—¿De chocolate?—Contestó el búlgaro después de llevarse un último bocado a la boca.

—_Da_ (Sí)…

—Creo que debió ser la que me acabo de comer—Se limpió las migajas con una servilleta.

—¡Pero era mía!—El rumano se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero mientras veía con reproche al de pelo azabache.

— _Izvinete, izvinete_ (Lo siento, lo siento), te compraré otra ¿Vale?

—Eso no basta—Se hizo el digno.

—¿Qué sean dos?—Ladeó la cabeza. Apenas parpadeó, el ojirojo ya se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Es un trato!—Stefan suspiró—Y hay que comprar una tercera para Moldavia~—Sentenció.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

_En uno de "esos" días:_

—Stefan, ¿Has visto una rebanada de pastel?

—¿Era de chocolate?

—¡Sí! ¿La has encontrado?

— _Izvinete,_ me la acabo de comer…

—P-pero…era mía…—Cuando el búlgaro se giró para ver a su amigo, se topó con unos ojitos rojos de cachorro que parecían estar al borde del llanto.

—N-no llores e-ehm ¡Puedo comprarte otra!

—…Mi pastel…—Sollozó.

—¡Te compraré dos rebanadas!—El rumano solo pareció deprimirse más—¡Te compraré un pastel entero, si quieres! P-pero no llores, _m-molia_ (p-por favor)…

—Ya no importa…voy a recostarme un rato…—Y se dirigió a su habitación, desprendiendo un aura bastante deprimente. Justo en ese momento, un pequeño moldavo salía de su recámara, y, al notar el estado de su hermano mayor, le dirigió una mirada a manera de riña a Stefan y fue corriendo con Vlad.

Al día siguiente, el pobre Bulgaria le terminó comprandole al rumano un pastel de chocolate de 3 pisos para tratar de disculparse…

* * *

Los búlgaros son tan malos, pero tan malos que asienten con la cabeza para decir que "No" y niegan con ella para decir "Sí" :truestory: (?)

¡Recuerden que entre más reviews dejen, más rápido saldrán los drabbles!

¡Nos leemos!


	7. VII: La menstruación masculina Caso 3

_En un día normal:_

—Hey, ¿Ese no es mi bolígrafo?—Inglaterra frunció el ceño al notar su bolígrafo negro en la mano del francés.

—Sí, lo he tomado prestado, he perdido el mío—Respondió distraídamente mientras llenaba unos papeles.

—Yo no recuerdo habértelo prestado—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Te lo devolveré en unos minutos—Hizo un gesto con su mano libre para indicarle que se fuera.

—_Give me back my pen, please_ (Devuélveme mi pluma, por favor)

—_Attendez, Angleterre, s'il vous plait_ (Espera, Inglaterra, por favor…)

—¡Tú siempre me molestas!—El británico se arrojó contra el francés.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!?—Y éste le respondió, iniciándose así, en medio de una reunión mundial, OTRA guerra entre ambas naciones.

_En uno de "esos" días: _

—_That's my pen?_

—Sí, espera, ya te lo devuelvo…

—_But…_¡Yo no te lo presté!

—_Oui, oui_ (Sí, si), lo siento—Siguió escribiendo.

—_Bloody bastard!_ ¿¡Porque siempre me molestas!?—Jaloneó al francés.

—E-eh, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ya, ya! ¡Toma!—Le tendió el bolígrafo, mientras que con la otra mano se acomodaba el pelo.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Tú siempre me estás molestando! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¡Por tu culpa mis pequeños se independizaron!—Eso último lo dijo casi al borde del llanto.

—¿P-pero qué?—El francés se puso nervioso, todos en la sala lo veían con cara acusadora—¡No le he hecho nada malo! ¡Solo tomé su pluma prestada!—Pero eso último no fue tomado a bien, en especial viniendo de él.

—_H-hey, England_, cálma—Estados Unidos iba a intervenir, se aproximaba al inglés, cuando éste se giró hacia él.

—¡Tú no te acerques! ¡Él te habrá ofrecido su ayuda, pero al final tú la aceptaste!—Y como un milagro, el canadiense se hizo visible para Arthur—¡Y tú, que seguiste los pasos de tu hermano!—Chilló—_All are a bunch of bloody bastards!_—Terminó saliendo de la sala y maldiciendo todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Iggy…—Rumanía pensaba ir a ver que sucedía con él, pero Noruega lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas. En estos momentos, podría arrancarte la cabeza sólo porque le ganaste en un partido de ajedrez…—Dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si lo recordara. El rumano tragó saliva y se sentó nuevamente.

_Pero sí consume alcohol…_

—¡Los convertiré a todos en niños! ¡Así los educaré como es debido! _Ahahaha~_—Inglaterra tenía los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa que resultaba escalofriante. Estaba en su forma de _Britannia Angel_ y el tirante de la toga se le estaba cayendo; tenía su mundialmente famosa varita con terminación en estrella en la mano, y con ella amenazaba principalmente a Estados Unidos, Canadá y Francia, quienes estaban acorralados en una esquina del salón. Lo único que le impedía ejecutar sus planes era Noruega, quien lo sujetaba desde la espalda, como si lo abrazara, tratando de inmovilizarle los brazos, y Rumanía, que estaba en el suelo, sujetándole los pies para que no avanzara.

—¿Quién demonios le dio de beber?—Se quejó el nórdico, mirando al ojirojo.

—¡No he sido yo! ¡Alguien echó ron o cerveza en su termo!—Le contestó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pues Arthur no traía ropa interior.

—¡Suéltenme par de _bloody idiots_! ¡Ustedes tampoco se exentarán de ésta!—Forcejeaba Inglaterra. Al final necesitaron ayuda del troll de Noruega para poder controlarlo…

* * *

¡Y he aquí a nuestro Rey del Drama preferido! (?)

Aquí concluyen el tema de _la menstruación masculina_~ Pero no se preocupen, ¡Habrán muchos más drabbles! Y por alguna extraña razón, tengo la impresión de que el próximo les gustará mucho~ En cualquier caso, no olviden dejar sus sensuales reviews ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leerlos!

¡Nos leemos!


	8. VIII: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas

Inglaterra se despertó, su reloj biológico le decía que debían ser como las siete de la mañana, hora de levantarse.

Su cabeza le dolía de forma espantosa, casi sentía que le iba a estallar. La luz que percibió hizo que le ardieran los ojos, así que los cerró. Luego pestaño un par de veces para acostumbrarse, y mientras lo hacía, sintió frío en las piernas. Cuando su visión se aclaró, miró a su alrededor: Estaba vestido con un traje de cabaret en tonalidades verdes y negras. Se encontraba recostado en el suelo de lo que quizá era un bar o un salón de fiesta, el cual, por cierto, estaba hecho un desastre.

Siguió observando y divisó a sus dos mejores amigos: Noruega, quien vestía una especie de botarga de zorro, con su característico broche de cruz prendado de una de las orejas del traje y Rumanía, el cual solo vestía un mandil de mesero que apenas cubría un poco más debajo de Bucarest y tenía unos cuernitos y alas que trataban de simular los de un murciélago. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Noruega boca arriba, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, y Rumanía de costado, abrazando las piernas del noruego y usando Oslo como si fuera una almohada.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño, pues sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante borrosos. Posteriormente se sujetó la cabeza, el dolor parecía aumentar.

Se acercó a gatas a sus dos grandes compañeros y se recostó sobre el pecho del nórdico e inevitablemente sonrió: Ahora entendía porque Vlad se veía tan feliz, la botarga era suave y muy calientita.

—Is…—murmuró Lukas entre sueños, a la par que rodeaba protectoramente al inglés con su brazo libre—Dime _eldste bror_ (hermano mayor) una vez más…

—Nngh...Sería un honor que usted montara a _Balaur_ conmigo, gran Drácula~—Balbuceó el rumano mientras se aferraba más a las piernas de la nación de ojos vacíos. Inglaterra dejó escapar unas risitas por los comentarios de sus dos amigos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Y así, sin más, se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

Si hay drabbles muy fumados es porque como mencioné en un principio, son las ideas random que me pasan por la cabeza. Y porque a veces me como unas yerbas azules con manchitas moradas que crecen en el marco de mi ventana (?)

¡Ah! Balaur es una especie de dragón del folclore rumano y se dice que _"Es tan grande, que cuando abre su boca, una mandíbula toca la tierra y la otra el cielo. Tiene aletas, patas, y múltiples cabezas de serpiente."_

Well, eso sería el drabble de hoy~ Espero les haya gustado~

¡Nos leemos!


	9. IX: La broma

A veces, a Rumanía le gusta tomar un poco de jugo de tomate en una copa, simulando beber sangre, para así causarles pequeños infartos a aquellas naciones ingenuas o asustadizas (Véase principalmente Italia y Estados Unidos, entre otros).

No importaba cuantas veces, ni bajo qué circunstancias lo hiciera, nunca dejaba de ser divertido. En esta ocasión lo sería aún más, ya que Lukas le ayudaría.

—Danmark_ (Dinamarca) ha hecho desastres con mis ingredientes y ha desordenado mis libros. Quiero enseñarle a ese _idioten_ (idiota) a no meterse con mis cosas de una buena vez_—fueron sus palabras.

El nórdico se puso un poco de salsa kétchup en el cuello y lo sujetó, como si detuviera una hemorragia; acto seguido entró a la sala de juntas tambaleándose y fingiendo un desmayo. Su hermano menor, Islandia, alzó una ceja y miró hacia la puerta entreabierta, notando al rumano que trataba de contener la risa y, al entender aquello, rodó los ojos. Vlad salió a los pocos segundos después, relamiéndose los labios y con los dedos llenos de más kétchup, haciendo un esfuerzo realmente sobrehumano para mantenerse en el papel y no tirarse al suelo a reír por las caras de varias naciones.

—¡Vampiro!—Chilló Estados Unidos.

—¡Vee! ¡Alemania! ¡Sálvame! ¡Vee! ¡Vee!—Feliciano saltó a los brazos del alemán.

El prusiano, presente en esa reunión, y que ya no caía en los juegos de su primo* estaba…bueno, él es awesome, por lo que no puede asustarse, así que diremos que estaba impactado.

Arthur, por su parte, no sabía si debía reírse por la bien montada escena, o si debía ir a reñir a aquél par por armar semejante alboroto en la reunión.

—_Norge!_ (¡Noruega!) ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!—El danés se había arrojado sobre el noruego y sostenía su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que un troll se encontraba ya a sus espaldas.

—_D-Danmark…_—La criatura le propinó un fuerte golpe al danés en la cabeza—No te atrevas a jugar con mis cosas de nuevo—Y el noruego se paró, limpiándose el kétchup con un pañuelo que se sacó del bolsillo.

Después de que la sala de reuniones terminara hecha un desastre con un italiano llorando, un estadounidense y un prusiano completamente histéricos y otras tantas naciones al borde de un colapso nervioso y justo cuando Suiza apuntaba al rumano con una escopeta, Inglaterra apareció y se llevó al ojirojo, sujetándolo de la oreja como si fuera un niño y pasando por el noruego para llevárselo de la muñeca fuera del salón, para después reñirlos por su bromita…

* * *

*Hubo un tiempo en el que la dinastía Hohenzollern gobernó tanto Prusia como Rumanía, así que según un pequeño headcanon (Headcanons, headcanons everywhere (?)) desde 1866 ellos dos se consideran primos.

Uff, un poco más y no subo este drabble~ Estoy a unos capítulos de terminar el Drácula de Bram Stoker y tengo que decir que ¡No entiendo por qué no lo había leído antes! ¡Es realmente MARAVILLOSO! Afsdaf Y me ha inspirado para escribir sensualidades~ Pero esas serán a parte porque…porque no serán aptas para todo público (?) Well, mañana será mein cumpleaños (?) y cada review que dejen será mi regalo. Y les recuerdo, sin regalo no hay pastel. X'DD Es broma, es broma~ En cualquier caso, sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos~

Así pues, ¡Nos leemos!


	10. X: Marukaite Chikyuu

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Diálogos de Inglaterra, Rumanía, _Noruega,_ **los tres juntos.**

* * *

Hey, hey, Norway! Pásame el ron  
_No, England, (Inglaterra) tienes prohibido el alcohol_  
(¡Eso no es justo)  
_ Eh, Romania (Rumanía) yo quiero café_  
Da, (Sí) ¡Pero que alguien me pase el baklava!

** ¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es!**  
** ¡El Magic Trio somos!**

¡La Tierra mágica es!  
¡Y aquí las pixies juegan!  
_Is, dime eldste bror (Hermano mayor) ahora~_  
**¡El Magic Trio somos!**

** Ah~ un hermoso mundo,**  
** Puede verse al agitar la varita.**  
** ¡La magia es algo real!**  
** ¡Te lo probaremos!**

(Pero solo la verás si tienes un corazón puro~)

**¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es!**  
** ¡El Magic Trio somos!**

_El pentagrama un circulo es_  
¡Se parece al pentáculo!  
¡No los debes confundir!  
**¡El Magic Trio somos!**

** Ah~ En nuestro caldero**  
** has de encontrar la poción que trae la paz**  
(_Romania!_ ¡Aléjate de ahí!)  
_¡La comida de Iggy te hará enfermar!_  
_ ¡Advertido estás!_

¡Mi comida es estupenda!  
Prefiero las galletas de Nor~  
_ Tú cocinas bien cuando sigues la receta…_  
Seguir la receta es aburrido~  
Yo siempre la sigo y siempre se quejan…  
_Tú logras quemar incluso un tazón de frituras…_  
**¡Pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos jamás lo olvidaremos!**

**¡Juntos los tres, cuidaremos…!**  
** ¡De nuestros hermanitos~!**

**¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es! **  
** ¡La Tierra redonda es!**  
** ¡El Magic Trio somos!**

** Ah~ un hermoso mundo,**  
** Puede verse al agitar la varita**  
** ¡La magia es algo real!**  
** ¡Te lo probaremos!**

** Ah~ la poción que al mundo hará feliz oculta aún está.**  
** ¡La magia de la amistad es real!**  
** ¡Hetalia!**

* * *

Estaba viendo vídeos en YouTube cuando un fandub del Marukaite Chikyuu del Bad Trio salvaje apareció y pensé "¡Hey! ¡El Magic Trio también se merece el suyo!" y escribí esto :3 Quería ponerles colorcitos a los diálogos de cada quien, pero FanFiction no me lo permite (;w;) Aun así, espero que le hayan entendido y les haya gustado~

Ah, sí, un pequeño aviso. Últimamente ciertas personitas me han pedido drabbles con las parejas del Magic Trio, así que los siguiente cuatro drabbles serán de temática romántica…aunque siendo yo la escritora, probablemente terminará saliendo una mala comedia X'D

Las parejas que saldrán serán una sorpresa…vale, quizá ni tanto, pues yo sé que ustedes saben (?) las posibles parejas que aparecerán. A excepción de la cuarta. Esa sólo la personita que la pidió sabe cuál será honhonhon~ Así pues, ¡Nos leemos!


	11. XI: Corte de pelo

_**Advertencia: El siguiente drabble es FrUK, si no te gusta, puedes esperar al próximo...**_

* * *

Desde aquél día, lo habían repetido por siglos. Cada vez que Inglaterra necesitaba cortarse el pelo acudía a la casa del francés.

Le detestaba, demasiado, la única razón por la que iba con él, era porque era gratis y, bueno, no era tan malo usando las tijeras. No era como si le agradara su compañía, estar a solas con _that stupid frog_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero parecía que cada que le asaltaba la idea de que era necesario despuntarse el cabello, sus piernas se movían solas, dejándolo en frente de la casa del galo y al estar ya ahí ¿Qué más daba?

Francia, por su parte, decía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por el inglés carente de estilo y así lograr su buena acción del día. No era como si al tenerlo sentado enfrente de él, algunas veces incluso durmiéndose, le trajera tiernos recuerdos del pasado, de cuando solían estar tanto tiempo juntos, de todas las veces que esperó el fin del mundo con el británico entre sus brazos…Además, no podía correrlo cuando ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, eso no sería educado…

Aquella vez estaban el patio de su casa, Arthur leía _Macbeth_ mientras el francés lo peinaba con delicadeza.

—Oh, _Angleterre,_ siempre el mismo corte, ¿No te cansa?—se quejó Francia, sólo para molestar.

—Mira quién habla,_ frog,_ tú llevas el mismo corte afeminado desde hace siglos—Replicó el británico mientras cerraba su libro de golpe.

—Es que mi estilo nunca pasará de moda—Presumió su cabello levantándolo con un elegante movimiento.

—Lo que digas. Sigue siendo afeminado—Hizo los ojos en blanco por el gesto—Pero…además…—bajo la cabeza para tratar de ocultar el tono rosa de sus mejillas—tú dijiste que éste era el único corte que me quedaba bien…—Todavía recordaba con ternura (que nunca admitiría) aquél incidente de la Edad Media. Francis lo hizo también y sonrío.

—Por supuesto, todo es culpa de esas puntas rebeldes. Se solucionaría si usaras un poco de acondicionador—Le acercó un espejo plateado. Inglaterra lo tomó y observó el trabajo de Francia.

—Esas son cosas de chicas—Se paró, aparentemente dispuesto a irse. Francis río ligeramente.

—¿Te quedas a tomar café?

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

—Sí, sí, té negro para el caballero inglés.

—Y también quiero macarrones.

Al final, ambos entraron a la casa del galo. Parecía que aquello también se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos…

* * *

*Escondida detrás de un escudo de nokias* Y-yo…sé que muchas esperaban USUK y…¡Les pido disculpas! Pero es una pareja de la cual verdaderamente no se me da escribir…Y tengo que aclarar que NO soy anti. Juro que estrellé varias veces mi cabeza contra la pared para sacar un drabble de ellos pero...ya ven el resultado. En cualquier caso, aprovechando que ésto es FrUK, quiero desearles ¡Un feliz aniversario de la Entente Cordiale a todas! Espero que se la pasen lindo este bello día lleno de amour~

¡Nos leemos en el próximo drabble! (Sí, ese si será de cierta pareja que implica a un noruego y a un…joder, ni sé para qué hago el suspenso, ustedes saben que pareja será (?))


End file.
